Reclaming A Mate
by reads2much1987
Summary: Riddick / OFC My spin on what could happen after Chronicles of Riddick. With Areon by his side Riddick needs to find a surviving Furyan female to be his mate, or by chance years ago has he meet her already?
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaiming A Mate**

**Chapter One**

Parker wasn't sure how she found herself here with this man, well more beast then man but man none the less, Back with Riddick and not willingly so but to have been found furyan by her heat sigature shot up with a dart and brought before him like some sort of offering. None of which had sat well with her, Willing herself to lie still letting the lingering of the drugs leave her system listing to her surrounding to feel his presence to have him approach her and touch that one spot the spot shed never let another touch, That spot the scar of a bite she got long ago, Three days after she was thrown away to be forgotten into no other cell but Riddick's and all it took to turn to chaos was one day a day her own animal was close to the surface and Riddick's could'nt resist.

(FLASHBACK It was all lost, Completely lost, control had snapped, He growled into her neck, pressing her against he stone wall of the cell, Her soft supple body was against him, the warmth of her burning him from the inside. She smelled so good, so fucking good, her scent calling to him pulling his beast to the surface.

He whimpered, suckling at her flesh "Oh, Christ"

There was no response. Parker could neither fight or reciprocate to his touches, as Riddick was far to gone to notice.

His hands explored her immodestly, he cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples through her shirt, grunting brusquley into her skin, "so hot" he growled "taste so sweet, can feel you inside".

The scent of her arousal and fear was enough to unleash the beast once it his his nose, Everything in him screaming that she was his.

"mine" he growled.

He dipped a hand between them, pressing his leg between hers so that he fell between them, and fumbled hastily with the smaps to her bottoms, "you smell so good"

Her nails dug into his forearms; the thunderous pounding of her heart driving him onward. The air around her hung in fear, but he ignored it, too far gone he ignored everything. The hum of her blood urged him onward, the sweetness of her desire giving him all theh justification his beast understood or needed. She might not be aware but a part of her wanted him, so he wasnt hoilding back.

"Wait !" she rasped "what are you -"

But he didnt let her finish, he couldnt gone was his human side, the feel of his mate against him allowing his beast full control. The warmth that touched his fingertips, the rush of fluids hat danced over his skin as his fingers traced her pussy lips, soaking up her heat.

"mine" he growled into her hair, sinking a thick finger inside her. And he was swallowed by heat "you're mine".

"please i dont -"

God she was so tight. So fucking tight, Riddick pressed his lips to her forehead and plunged another of his fingers into her, his thumb settling over her clit. His need was too great to keep it slow and gental, or remember that she was a virgin, Everything else simply blanked out. He ground his cock against her, thrusting his intrusive fingers into her body, massaging her clit furiously.

Hungry eyes soaked up the outrage and fear, the passion and confusiom, she was a thousand things at once, and all of them were his.

"so tight" He growled, eyes closed pressing his brow to hers.

"Guh..."

"MINE"

It was over then. Parker threw her head back and cried out, spasming into his hand, drenching his skin with her spendings. She clung to him almost sweetly, her pulse hammering a thunderous candence.

Riddick pulle himself from her neck, and about lost himself all over agian for the feel of her against him. The scent of her orgasm in the air. Her juices dribbling down his fingers and her body exploded and came down. Tempted to do it then to take her, if it hadnto been to waht next hit the air. Blood first, then tears. Riddick realed back and flead the cell.

Leaving Parker to reach up and feel the wound on her left side where shoulder meets neck.

END FLASHBACK)

not that she went arround letting her self get touched, But to have him go for that spot his spot and breath out her name.

Then to be so rudley interrupted by the elemental trying herself to examin the same spot, it was enough to get her off the table, backing away from them from him and the feelings that were with her still when it came to him.

The questions came then mostly form the elemental but she was sushed by Riddick as he through out there breif history, how at sixteen she was thrown into his cell, How he felt a pull to her though not one he had understood at the time, How she became his shadow and when he cut fence she did as well, And how he had then left her to go on her own, though and this he said more to her "wasnt something he'd be doing agian" six words to seal her fate, six words to let her know he'd decided she was staying with him.

However the elemenal she wasnt sure shed ever like pressed on him some babble of her being claimed, Forceing Riddick to give more information than she liked, Though in telling her that it was he who had marked her put more of the questions on him that was till he snapped as she felt he would, What she didn't forsee was him packing her over his shoulder all the way to his room to only set her down once inside.

Once he seemed to settle she had asked him if he could send someone to retrive her duffles from where she'd stashed them, after hed seen to that she found her way around his rooms till she found the shower where she demanded she be allowed to take her time, its where she was now washing away her recent travels trying to work through her thoughts of Riddidck and where to go form here.

Now clean however, and realizing enough time should of passed for her things to be here she towel drys her hair and wraps a second towel round her body and heads back into the room for said things when in a blur of motion shes shoved back into the door with Riddicks body pushing into her own his face lowered to her neck drawing in lungfull of her scent.

"Riddick" she asks of him trying to steady her voice "What are you doing ?" Moving his face up to hers looking into her eyes he whispers "Your scent way masked before, i'd forgoten how strong it called to me" Trying to laugh it off she replys "Because im some supposed mate?" Only to have Riddicks eyes flash in response as he growls "Your'e Mine"


	2. Chapter 2

Reclaiming A Mate Chaper 5

"Riddick"

Riddick was before her, pinning both of her hands above her head with only one of his. She pushed forward, trying to throw him away from her, but only got something that was half of a laugh and half of a growl for her efforts. "Get off!" she yelled.

"Maybe if you stop fighting me, Parker." He ground out into her ear.

"NO!, Not when you trap me like this!" she growled, renewing her struggles.

"Hummm, you smell good," he whispered into her hair, "Like brown sugar, vinalla and woman. I can smell your anger at me and arousal im sure you would like to keep hidden. I can feel you confusion and panic. It's beautiful rareity, intoxicating."

"Please Riddick," she pleaded past the knot she felt in her throat. She hated the feeling of being pinned down, but it was the unwanted warmth spreading through her at his words, words that gave her feelings she could'nt understand, and the want of him being so close, that frightened her innerself. She could feel the hard length of him pressed against her the proof of his desire pressing into her near her center.

She felt his hands slacken slightly and seized the moment; using all her strength and inner will she pushed him away only to have him latch on and pull her with him to the ground a action that ended up with her straddling him. Now she felt him at her very core leaving her to will her body not to shake with awareness.

So to hide herself she sought to give him a warning "I don't like being pinned down, Riddick, Something you should do well to remember." Her eyes flashed at him, in her defiance, however before she could make the move to get off of him and more or less runaway, Riddick had her on her back again, this time pinned to the ground. Parker let out and aggravated growl as he chuckled. a rare sound yet she was close to shedding tears a emotion not fimilar but she refused to cry in front of him.

Riddick didn't hold her wrists this time but drove his huge hands into her dark hair, wrapped the locks around his fingers and tightened his grip. Parkers fighting had the animal in him roaring to take her, to take what was his, what was promised to him. What he had once let walk away from him. If she was truly his mate, it was his right to posses her, to take her. Her body was his to do as he wished. He ground his hips into her, letting her feel the effect her struggles had on him.

Parker couldn't move; she was afraid to move, yes a part within her didnt know if she truly wished to be moved from him. She knew he was as the brink of his control, she could oddly enough smell it in him, feel it in the way his taunt muscles moved about benath his skin. The look in his eyes pulled to her, made her want to willingly give herself over to him, to do as he asked, anything to ease the primal lust she saw there within his shining eyes. She forced herself to relax, trying to defuse the situation shed found herself in trying to seek out the truth within her as to what she truly wanted.

As she relaxed herself the grip he had on her hair loosed and she watched, fascinated as he lowed his head to the hollow of her throat. To the spot she knew from the deepest places within herself that shed never let another touch the spot that held his mark. She felt his tongue rasp across her skin, and couldnt withhold the gasp.

He traced over the mark enjoying her inner torment and then over her collarbone leaving a trail of burning fire in his wake. Parker could no longer control her breathing, she couldn't get enough air into her starving lungs. She felt like she would burst into flames at any moment. He found the mark agiand and begian to lave at it making her tremble. She could feel him smile against her skin as he proceeded down her jaw line to hover over her mouth, just a breath away.

Was Riddick going to kiss her, she wondered? she then asked herself how she came to want his kiss so greatly cause she knew if he did, she would be lost, lost to his touch and all that he wanted. Parker felt herself pause as she took him in she didn't realize the look of longing in his eyes, his hesitation, almost asking permission. At that moment, she couldn't deny him anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her answer to Riddick that despite the unanswered unease within herself she would take what he gave. Riddick crushed his mouth to hers. He wasn't gentle about it as he roughly and ruthlessly he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Riddick couldn't remember the last time he had a woman that tied to him emotionaly if ever and he was finding it very hard to control himself. It didn't help him that she tasted as she did. Riddick pushed her legs apart with his knee, allowing the scent of her desire to strongly fill the air, only serving to feed the beast raging inside of him.

Her small hands clinging to his back burned him, branding him with her tentative touches. Breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses down her body, slipping the towel out of his way, taking one of her straining nipples in his mouth. He nipped at her hard pebble with his blunt teeth, forcing a whimper out of her.

As he looked up into her face, seeing her lips that were swollen, her hair was wild from her struggles agianst him and her cheeks were flushed a slight red. She was beautiful, and innocent, he reminded himself.

Fighting his inner beast for control, he groaned. He couldn't allow himself to take her here, down on his floor like some kind of caveman. Maybe he was more animal than man, but she was a virgin and she deserved better than that. For she mattered to him she was tied to him the rest of her life, he could at least let the first time for her be a little more comfortable for her, let her be sure of herself.

"Find something to wear from my closet and go to bed, Parker, before it's too late, and I change my mind." He sighed.

She just looked at him and blinked, trying to take in his words, as he had changed his mind trying to find the answers to why and to keep out the uncomfortable doubts now swimming in her head shut the hell up. Riddick rolled off of her onto his back and very calmly said, "Move that ass now, Parker, because if you don't, nothing short of killing me will stop me from taking you right here."

As Riddick looked at her; she was still staring at him, her eyes huge in shock at the turn of events, stunned by the heat between them.

"GO!" Riddick shouted at her. Parker scrambled up quckily in confusion and ran back into the shower room. He could hear the door closing and the locks sliding into place. She was smart to lock the door. For the beast within him was still rebealing at his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

She'd been there a week now the ship now in space Areon finally understandin that Parker wasnt one to sit down and chat about all the happenings in her life.

Riddick however had let her take over his room giving her space and watching her from afar none of which she wanted, She oddly enough had made friends with Kiera, Seemed as though she now had a sort of fearful respect from Vaco. But Riddick was pulling away and it was the last thing that she wanted for everything within her know knew she wanted to be his, Wanted him to claim her to take her but wasnt sure how to get that to happen the fact alone had her conserding ways to tempt Riddick.

Days later found her here waiting bare for his eyes to see as he would be due to make a pass through his room soon. She layed back posed herself and calmed her breathing so as not to give her away.

As Riddick walked into his room to see what was keeping Parker, he found her to be asleep, her scent of brown sugar and vinalla filling his nostrils making him instantly hard. He would recognize her anywhere. She lay there, on her stomach streched out, her arm sprayed wide as if she was reaching for something, or someone.

She was naked; he could see the graceful line of her back gleaming in the low lights and he was overwhelmed with the desire to run his tongue along its path. He let out a frustrated growl. He wasn't sure what she was upto laying in sight like this but he knew he wanted her more than his next breath.

Parker turned herself around gathered her whit and opened her eyes at the sound of his growl and smiled. "Hi," she whispered "You feel like joining me in bed?"

"You're naked."

"Humm…"

"Parker you had better know what your doing I won't stop, we both know it." Riddick told her evenly. He wasnt sure what he wanted her to say next, His beast on the other had was trying its best to push its way out to get to her to have her.

"I asked if you felt like joining me that pretty much implys I dont want you to stop."

Parker held out her hand up above the mattress and wiggled her fingers, waiting for him. Removing his shirt and boots, he more than willingly climbed in.

Riddick moved his body up along the bed closer to Parker and settled her legs around him, Being careful not to touch her with his cock just yet. He layed tender kisses on her stomach and felt the muscles beneath clench and quiver. He let his tongue dip into her belly button causing her to hiss out a breath.

It was hot and wet causing Parker's stomach flutter. Every sensation was so new to her and she couldn't help or understand the ways she was reacting. being a person to have never so much as cupped her own breast and now Riddick's mouth was on them and he was sucking strongly.

Parker didnt know if it was something to be repulsed by or to let go and enjoy. She settled for pulling him closer and watched him through hooded eyes.

Riddick felt her bring her hands up to touch his head tentatively and growled with pleasure as she pulled him closer to her body. He could smell her scent calling to him stronger still, becoming aroused. He let go of her nipple with a small pop and worked his way up her neck over his mark up her jaw and then brushed his lips over hers.

Parker felt his weight shift and settle over her and despit herself she found her self starting to panic. Riddick kissed her then. Just a soft press of his lips against hers allowing her to settle and wait for more. His tongue slid over the crease of her lips and she parted them with a moan letting him in.

Parker's moan had his cock twitching and he had to fight the urge withing him to slam inside of her. Instead Riddick held himself back and went to work getting her ready he slid his hand down her stomach and cupped her bare mound. Her hand wrapped around his forearm and she fought herself not to pull him away at the new sensations. He stopped and looked at her locking eyes and after a few moments she allowed herself to calm, she stopped pulling against him and just held on trusting in him.

With his ring and pointer finger, he spread her open and slid his middle one down over her clit. She couldnt help but jump crieing out slightly. Parker's eyes sought his out frantically wanting him to explain the new rush of feelings and he smiled slightly.

"It's ok, Parker." he whispered tenderly, "Let me touch you. Relax and let yourself feel it. You feel the burn?"

"Yes" she whisperd.

"It feels good, Right?"

With a nod and a shy "Yes,"

Riddick slipped a finger inside of her tight sheath and she breathed out a small, "Ohh,"

Riddick was shocked at how wet she was becoming already. He pushed his finger deeper and felt the evidence of her innocence. He had to close his eyes and swallow, taking a second to check the hold he had on his beast. His mouth was dry and his cock was weeping the animal within him begining to rage, but he wanted her to cum and know what it felt like. He's seen women freak out the first time not knowing what was happening to them. And despit her tough side she had a soft side to her the side he was know well into.

Riddick slid his finger out and rubbed the tight bundle of nerves again and heard the change she'd made in her breathing. She was beyond close. "Riddick, what's happening to me? what?"

"I'm making you cum, baby." he whisperd to her "Cum for me."

"I'm scared, I dont like it." she cried out as her short nails found there way into his forearm.

He placed his lips on her ear and whispered to her, "Don't be. You'll love it, let go Parker."

He felt her body tighten and slid his fingers back inside of her, careful not to hurt her, not to slide to far. Making her feel only the pleasure, the fullness of sharing her body with someone else, with him. Unable to hold it no more she shattered against his hand and cried as her body jerked and liquid flooded his hand.

Giving her seconds to gather herself he took a quick taste of her and could no longer wait for fear of loosing what control he had over the beast. He stroked her again and moved himself between her legs. He gently pushed her more open to accommodate his size and looked up to see her watching him.

He looked down at the bare mound now glistening and growled. As the wetness touched the very head of his cock and he scooted himself a little closer to her. He positioned the head at her opening and watched as it became lost within her lips.

She glanced down at his penis as he probed her opening and felt panic take hold. There was no way that would fit inside of her. "Riddick, it's too big."

He chuckled while thinking it wasnt to big infact it'd be just right. He pushed forward slowly, parting her lips with the purple head of his dick and then he begin to feel her heat surround him. Riddick moaned gruffly and took the time to breathe through the urge to bottom out. Parker had relaxed again, opening herself up for him and he slid in another inch and found himself butted up against her virginal membrane.

Parker's eyes became huge as she looked up at him. She was scared, she knew this was it ,he could see her pulse racing in her neck, or was that excitement? A little of both. Riddick leaned down and caught her lips with his, grunted and pushed his full 10 inches to the hilt.

Parker could'nt help but scream against his lips and Riddick loved the taste of it. She trembled agianst him and he loved the feel of it and she gripped him and he loved the elation of it.

Parker found herself in a panic the pain was searing and she felt as if Riddick had ripped her in two, as if he were still ripping her. There was too much. It was all too much she didnt know how to calm herself, it burned and throbbed and she could feel his thickness pulsing inside of her. trying for some releaf she involuntarily arched her back and took him deeper, if that were possible. Parker found herself baring down with the need to push him out but all it did was make him slide back in once she stopped.

Riddick cursed and moaned. The feel of Parker under him, writhing as she was, was driving him to the brink of his control. "Parker," he rasped, his eyes and jaw clenched shut, "Stop moving." She went still and he sighed and drew in a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," she whispered on a sob, "I didn't mean too, I don't know what to do, and now im crying I dont cry, Riddick, I didnt mean to be bad at this?."

He smiled at that at the doubt she as strong as she was had found in herself and opened his eyes to her. She was taken back by the playful look that shown in them. "You're doing just fine baby, and your not bad at it were not even near finished yet." he kissed the corner of her mouth and moved his hips slightly, testing the waters to see how she'd react, to see how bad she still hurt. Parker inhaled sharply as fire streaked through her body.

Riddick watched her body heat up, the blush undeniable even with his shinned eyes. "You liked that." It was a statement and he slid in again, this time a little deeper. Parker arched her head back, baring her throat to him and he almost came right there. She had no idea what that did to his inner beast but his control was quickly slipping again.

"Wrap your legs around my hips," he demanded and began to pump more briskly into her. "Tell me how it feels," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck, agianst his mark.

"I don't know how," she replied. It was the truth. Parker was beyond words. She never imagined it would feel like this to be with him to feel him within her. The pleasure. The tastes and sounds and touches, memories she never wanted to forget. Riddick snapped his hips forward and she cried out and her channel gripped him like a fist.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," he groaned and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to make her cum again so she knew what it felt like to shatter with someone, while they were within you. The strength of that was amazing and he wanted to share that with her.

He never came with the whores he would find him self with when he would reach the point of needing that sort of releaf. He would always wait till they were done and then fuck them as hard as he could to blow his load. When he was younger and stupid, no even then.

Riddick let his hand slip between them and he teased her clit with his thumb. He felt her walls starting to convulse around him, he stroked her again, once, twice. She clutched him and drew back into herself.

Then they exploded together.

And as Parker arched her neck to him the beast within took the lead in reopening his mark in truly claiming his mate, making her his and his alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riddick's wandering hand woke her up…

Parker rubbed her eyes and yawned softly. She'd always wonderd what it be like when she finally gave herself to a man or in Riddick's case maybe animal was more suitable. It had made her feel whole for the first time ever…

"Riddick" she said with a sleepy smile. "How can you…?" His eyes were still closed and she realized with surprise that he wasn't awake yet. She grinned sleepily and leaned up in one elbow, the sheet slid down, exposing her breasts. She pulled it down further to reveal Riddick' chest. "You're so pretty," she said softly, ignoring the fact that she herself had just used a girly word to discribe Riddick.

Moving the sheet even lower so she could fully view his tan muscular body. She took a moment to study him. He was truly gorgeous. All sleek lines of sculpted muscle and firm flesh.

He moved in his sleep and his hand drifted across his naked belly and went lower. He was hard, and a soft, sexy smile drifted across his face as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Even sleeping you're a huge perv, aren't you?' she said breathlessly as he began to stroke himself in a slow steady rhythm. Parker couldnt help but stare; he was so sexy. Unable to look away, she watched. She'd heard of sleep-walking, sleep-talking too, but sleep self-gratification? Well, that was a new one.

He gave a little growl and rolled onto his side towards her; one hand gripped his penis, but the other one came to rest on her lower belly. It spanned her abdomen easily and Parker' s breath caught and tingles raced along her spine as his thigh slid along hers.

"Oh, God," she breathed as a dull throb began to pulse between her legs. She held her breath as his long, slender fingers trailed lower and he began to explore the bare skin surrounding her sex. He was almost where she wanted him most, but not quite…she swallowed hard, opened her legs just a bit and willed that hand to move just a bit lower. "Please," she whispered, arching up just a bit as if hoping gravity would move it lower.

She heard him purr softly and gave a quick glance in his direction, but his eyes were still closed. His hand moved lower, her breath hitched and she bit her lip as his big hand moved lazily down her mound to cup her sex. She bit back the tiny cry of pleasure as his knowing fingers easily found that hard little pearl that made her scream.

"Oh, God," she breathed and clenched her eyes shut when he swirled his thumb against her clit and slid two long fingers inside her slick passage.

"Riddick!" she moaned, arching up into the talented fingers that were teasing her unmercifully; he brought her right to the edge…before rolling away suddenly and taking his magic hands with him.

She followed him, curling her backside up against him. He grunted and wrapped a heavy arm around her middle. She pressed back and he pulled her against his chest. "Mmmm," he purred, nuzzling her neck.

Buffy tried not to wriggle, lest she make him move again, but as his tongue tasted her throat she couldn't control the urge to squirm, nor the breathless gasp that burst forth every time he came anywhere near his mark. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping anymore or just playing one of his games, but she'd been so close and now she was just frustrated and a bit desperate, she was fervently hoping if she kept real quiet he'd finish what he started earlier. She placed her hand on top of his and slowly moved it down her stomach. He seemed to tense up and she froze, terrified he'd awaken. Her mind raced through all sorts of excuses, but none explained her putting his hand between legs. When he relaxed again, she looked over her shoulder and took a quick peek at his face; he was smiling softly, one side of his mouth curled up and not in his normal smirk, but in a naughty, 'I have a secret', kind of way. Sexy, but with a sweetness that was definitely not Riddick! The look told her he was definitely still sleeping, so she felt daring enough to open her legs a bit wider and maneuver his hand where she needed it most…

It felt wonderful. So deliciously bad, she thought as she slid his fingers over her clit, each touch sent a little tingle-shock of electricity through her and she bit her lip to stop the little cries of pleasure that wanted to come out. "Yes…" she hissed as she grinded against his fingers, seeking relief. She was so close, her body was so tight and she could feel the first flutters of an orgasm starting to form when he rolled away again and just like that, his hand was gone again.

"No…" she gasped, whimpering in frustration for the release that had been so close only seconds earlier. She sat up, trembling and glared at him. "Why did you…?" She stopped in midsentence. No way! He couldn't still be asleep, could he?

She watched for any sign he was faking, but when he just wrapped an arm around the soft goose-down pillow and snuggled his cheek deeper into it, she scooted up on the bed, crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, that sucks. How can I get mad at you if you aren't even awake to hear me bitch?" she muttered, putting her chin on her bent knees. She clenched her thighs together to stop the throbbing ache that was still there as she gazed down at his sleeping form and called him all sorts of names in her head. She was getting sleepy finally as she got to the T's for tease when he turned onto his back and kicked the covers off.

Her head snapped up and she blinked in sleepy surprise at the sight of him; naked and…fully erect, his beautiful body laid out like an offering for her visual pleasure. "Oh—wow," was all she could think of to say.

"Parker," he whispered and his hand slid down his stomach to grip his cock.

"O—kay, guess we're going on round two and if that's not an invitation—I don't know what is," she breathed.

He turned towards her slightly, giving her a clear view of him as his fist closed around his dick and moved up and down, slow and steady—then faster…. She'd never considered masturbation a really sexual thing. That is untill this moment seeing Riddick work his hand over his thick stiffing cock.

His hand moved faster, "Yeah, like that…" he growled, pumping his hips upward. "Uh Parker, just like that, baby…" he hissed as his hand moved up and down the long, rigid length of his penis, each stroke a bit harder than the last...

Parker just couldn't tear her eyes away. "You're dreaming of me," she murmured to herself with a huge grin as she went over all the psychological possibilities as to why Riddick would be dreaming of her. Then came a thought a wicked thought, and though she felt a bit naughty for doing it—the other, more reckless part said, 'Want-take-have!'

She crawled up to him and straddled his lean hips. He was purring, his cock was rigid and thick, riding up high on his belly as he ran his hand up and down, faster and faster. Parker licked her lips at the decadent picture of virility he made. "Okay, I know this seems like stalker, creepy kind of weird, but you know you want this as much as I do," she excused as she wrapped her own small hand around his penis and took over stroking him. His hand fell away and he arched up into her hand.

"Mmmmm…" he groaned softly.

Parker's eyes flew to his face, but his were still closed and without saying a word, she gripped the base of his penis and angled it straight up so she could slide down upon him. It hurt the first time and she realized she didn't have him positioned right. She moved his cock this way and that as she tried to find the right position. After several failed attempts to get him inside her, Parker was growling in frustration. "Why is this seem so easy when he does it?" she muttered, still straddling him and trying to ease him into her tiny opening.

"Maybe it's because I'm awake and you aren't using my cock like a joystick as you take advantage of me, hmmm?" he said with more than a hint of amused sarcasm in his husky voice.

She froze and her heart seemed to stop, then pound its way into overdrive. She glanced down and flushed red from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at the aroused amusement she saw on his face. "Oh—MY—GOD!" she sputtered and tried to scramble off him.

His hands shot out to grab her and hold her in place. "Don't be shy now, lover…" he murmured, bucking his hips slightly. "Come on, you were practically raping me a second ago—it was getting interesting, too, until you couldn't get me in you…" he teased.

Parker's skin felt on fire, stretched tight and burning with embarrassment. She pushed off him, rolled across the bed and buried her head in a pillow. "I wasn't—I didn't—I mean, I—Oh, God, forget any of this go back to sleep alright." she mumbled from the fluffy depths of goose-down.

"No you don't," he said, laughing. He wrapped his hand in her long hair and pulled her head up, and began nibbling at her ear.

Parker bit back her moan as she felt the soft tip of his erection brush against her ass from behind. Her response was immediate and instinctual as she arched back. "Riddick," she whined. "Please…"

He pulled away and braced himself on his arms above her, allowing only the slightest contact between them as he rubbed against her backside. The damp tip of his cock left a wet trail as it slid along her skin. "Please what?" he asked, his voice a silky purr that sent shivers racing along her spine.

Parker was breathing in ragged little pants as it suddenly occurred to her she had a mass murderer breathing in her ear, but to her surprise the fear only made her wetter. She herself after all had murderd when the need had arisen for her to do so.

She allowed for Riddick to place himself between her thighs. Her body hummed with power as she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the base of his spine to give him the acess to her they both wanted. He slid into her easily with a rough push and they both gasped at the sudden connection. She gripped his shoulders. and purred, tightening her legs around him.

His eyes darkened until they were a gleming the darkest silver. "Ahh, Parker your mine" he mused, relaxing his body.

Parker's eyes blazed silver. , she used her strength to force him deeper inside her.

he laughed, allowing her to pull him in even deeper. His forearms framed her head and he leaned forward to lick her bottom lip. giving it a less than gentle bite. he growled as his lips moved down her throat, nipping and kissing. thrusting his hips forward, hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars ngly know how to find every time.

She only got a breif look before he brutally grabbed both her wrists in one huge hand and pinned them above her head. Parker lifted her hips and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Their eyes meet and locked onto one anoter a bond settling between them,

She yanked her wrists out of his grasp easily, ignoring his growl and the sharp tingling pain as the blood rushed into her hands and started circulating again. Parker sat up and cupped his face.

Riddick stared at her eyes; they were doing the most amazing things...flashing from forest green, to silver then back again. The furyan side of her was near the surface. He switched gears. Over the years, Riddick had learned a lot...patience was at the top of the list. Should he get something out of it.

She leaned up and bit his neck giving him a mark of his own. Giving a growl of her own she pulled back put her arms round his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, half growling/half purring all the while, Keeping her pinned to the bed and began a fast and furious rhythm inside her.

"Mine," he snarled as he pounded into her.

She moaned softly into his neck, lifting her hips up to take him deeper with every brutal thrust. "Mmmm…yes," she agreed with a smile, because after all, this was what she'd wanted all along…


End file.
